Bad Homecoming
by KioTrio
Summary: Kiba and Sakura are dating, but what happens when Kiba comes back and find Sakura smelling like another man? Lemon in the later chapters KibaxSaku, On Hiatus! Again.
1. Bad Homecoming

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiba sighed as he looked up at the sky, he was just returning from a long mission, one that lasted well over a month. He was excited to be home, which was almost like an understatement, he was thrilled to be home. He was going to see his girlfriend, Sakura, and today, he was going to make her his. Grinning, he looked down at Akamaru, his faithful companion for many years.<p>

"No more masturbating for me, eh?" Kiba chuckled to himself, the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

"I don't want to picture that!" The dog barked back in disgust. Kiba rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed. _'Today Sakura loses her virginity, whether she wants to or not'_ he thought to himself. He and the pink haired girl where finally going to have sex, and he was going to make her his, and he'd be damned if anyone said otherwise. His mother Tsume questioned why he would want to mate with such a weak girl, but she didn't understand, Sakura was his, and **only** he could have her. She also didn't seem to realize Sakura wasn't weak, she had punched Naruto through a wall last week in a fit of rage.

Her anger, kind of turned him on anyway. He closed his eyes and imagined her beautiful pink hair on his pillow, staring up at him.

"I thought you said no more masturbating" Akamaru snorted. Kibas eyes shot opened and he tried to hide his embarrassment, it was times like these he wished Akamaru couldn't sense his feelings, or more specifically, his arousal. But it was true, he probably would have to do it, seeing as it was getting late, even though by now they were in the village Sakura usually took the night shift at the hospital, so she probably wouldn't want to do anything dirty, of course, there was always a chance. They continued to the hospital in silence.

It wasn't awkward mind you, he was just, thinking too many dirty things. If he wasn't so used to getting aroused he probably wouldn't be able to walk properly, but, like many other things, he had trained himself to avoid the physical side effects.

* * *

><p>Sakura grumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. She was in a bad mood, and the people around her could tell, because they were pushing themselves up against the wall, trying not to get in her way. She was only in a bad mood because her boyfriend, Kiba, had been gone for well over a month, and she was getting restless. For some reason it was hard to focus if he wasn't constantly poking her cheek.<p>

"Something wrong Sakura?" She turned to see Naruto her annoying friend from her old team, he was wearing his orange jumpsuit, it now how a little bit of black on it but not much, and he was still blonde, but it was a somewhat darker shade. He was also still an idiot.

"Nothing's wrong, Naruto" She huffed, she wasn't a good liar. "Hey, wait… Why are you here? Did you fall in one of the traps again?!" She groaned, last time he did, she had to pull a bunch of needles from his butt, it wasn't fun. He gave her a look that showed how crazy he thought she was, probably how crazy everyone thought she was at the moment.

"Come on Sakura, that was a one time thing!" He crossed his arms and made a pouty face, by sticking out his bottom lip. "I was just thinking… Maybe we could go out? For ramen I mean!" He started rubbing his head nervously

"Naruto, you know I'm dating Kiba, now if your not hurt, I have work to do" She turned and began walking away; it seemed she had a million things to do, and he definitely wasn't making it any better. "But you know he's out with other girls! One date wouldn't be as bad as what h-"

_Smack_

She kicked him with all of her strength, but then immeadiately lost her footing. Naruto fell to the floor and Sakura fell on top of him. The blonde immediately blushed. "Naruto! He isn't cheating! Now I have more important things to do, then argue with you!" She said, and in a moment she was back on her feet and she stormed off, _"stupid Naruto, Kiba wouldn't do something like that…Would he? Would he!" _She couldn't think about this now, but it was hard not to, Naruto wasn't the brightest of people, but he was known to point out the obvious… Maybe to everyone else it was obvious.

*Flashback

"_Sakura do you know what day it is?" Kiba asked with his regular grin._

"_Uhm…no" She said confused, making him frown at her._

"_Sakura…I'm leaving for my mission tomorrow, today's our last day…I…" He stopped and chuckled, it was obvious he had seen her discomfort. He grabbed her hand _"_I want to know I can trust you" Sakura stared at him, Kiba knew she would always be loyal, what could be so important that he needed to ask? _

_"Yes Kiba… You can always trust me" A light blush came over her cheeks and he pulled her close. _

_"Sakura your mine, mine!" He nuzzled her cheek _

"_Mine" There was a moment of silence between them, then he pulled away and turned around_

"_I expect you…" He cleared his throat "I expect you to stay away from all of the men around here" he cleared his throat again "Until I get back, they will stay away" He turned back around and seemed to be waiting for her reply. _

_"Y-yeah of course Kiba, I promise" He still looked displeased "If you let them near you, no matter how many times you try to wash! I will smell them, and I will punish you both! __**Understand me Sakura!**__"_

_*Flashback end_

"I understand Kiba" She mumbled to herself, she had dreaded that day, she hated it as soon as he told her he was leaving for his special ANBU mission. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose anyone else she loved, she barely handle it when she lost Sasuke. Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the patients starting to scream, it sounded like, Kakashi?

"Sakura! We need your help!" A nurse from further down the hallway yelled.

She rushed over to see what was happening, "I want my book! Not a needle!" Kakashi yelled, as he thrashed about trying to get the nurse with the needle away from him. Sakuras look of concern disappeared and turned into a look of annoyance. Only Kakashi could make something so simple, into something so dramatic.

"Kakashi-sensei, calm down" Sakura said in her sweet voice, one that only masked her anger. He seemed to relax a bit after seeing her, and then, like a stubborn child he pointed for his book.

"I want my book not a needle, there's really no point for this" He said in a casual tone. Sakura obviously frustrated by his lack of emotion, gave a quick sigh. "You know sensei, I'm sure Gai-sensei would _love_ to hear about you being afraid of a needle, it just proves who really **is** better" Kakashi seemed to have blushed from what she could see behind his mask. His stupid rivalry still hadn't ended, and Gai was getting better at, well not being weird. Kakashi held out his arm and motioned for the nurse to inject him. Sakura giggled to herself as she walked out of the room, for once a rivalry actually helped instead of destroying someone's dignity.

She left the nurses and looked at the time. Her shift was over already, it felt odd to her, as normally she took the late shift, but today she had been asked to switch, so she did. Not like she had anyone to wait up for anyways, he wasn't coming home anytime soon...

* * *

><p>Kiba walked alone down the hallway of the hospital, he had to leave Akumaru outside because the nurses didn't like him, he was scary apparently, they also said he was scary, but Sakura convinced them he was human. <em>"Man, how did I ever deal with these broads?" <em>he thought to himself. Before he and Sakura went out he was out with them everyday, but he would just tune them out until the want-to-have-sex? Topic came up. He walked up to the desk and asked:

"Where is Sakura Haruno" The nurse glared at him.

"I'm sorry miss Haruno has already left". She said it in a cold emotionless voice, most likely she was one of the nurses who thought Akamaru and him were "scary". He turned and looked around, he was sure he smelled Sakuras scent in here somewhere, so ignoring the nurses words he followed his nose. He walked up and down stairs, and through one long ass hallway, but then he spotted it, it was…Blond?

"What the hell...?" Kiba mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone noticed, it's been edited!<br>**

**Read and review, or not, or something.  
><strong>


	2. Worse Homecoming

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly...**

**Yeah I know it took to long to publish, but did anybody notice it looks alot bigger before its on here**

* * *

><p>Kiba slowly approached the blonde boy, angry and ready-to-pounce he spun the boy around and it was…Naruto?<p>

"Naruto! What the hell!" The blonde smiled at him and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, hey Kiba, what's up?" Kiba was getting ready to the smack that smile off of his face, how dare he act so casual! He should of known it'd be Naruto! The boy was always blushing and smiling at her, he was going to kill him, and then he'd kill Sakura! "Kiba? Is something wrong?" Narutos smile faded and he tilted his head to the side. _"Yes there's something wrong! You smell like my damn girlfriend!" _He wanted to scream at him, but making a fight in a hospital would put Tsunade on his ass, and unfortunately, she was even scarier then his mother.

"Naruto, have you seen Sakura around?" He said through gritted teeth. The blonde looked away and shoved his hands down his pockets, _"Something your not telling me Naruto?" _He thought to himself. If Naruto didn't start talking things were going to get ugly fast.

"Well…You see…I have to go!" In a flash Naruto was running down the hallway stumbling and tripping as he did, but Kiba wasn't about to chase after someone just to have a drunk Hokage make slurred insults.

Kiba walked back outside, greeted by Akamaru and a few nurses staring daggers at them. "Hey, Akamaru, how about we go find Sakura?" The dog stopped waging its tail and sat down.

"Guess you found Naruto, huh?" Kiba nodded "Yeah the kid ran past me, looks like you scared the crap out of him" The oversized dog rubbed up against him. "Don't worry master, I'm sure she'll forget about him when your done with her". Kiba chuckled, and once again the nurses stared at him like he was crazy. Ignoring the hateful women, he walked off, Akamaru at his side like he always should be. He wasn't going to be able to track Sakuras scent since Naruto smelled like her too, but the best bet would be her new apartment… Halfway across the village. He cursed mentally, why couldn't she have just kept her old one, its not like there was anything on that side of the village, and the only person she knew who lived there was… Naruto! He broke out into a run, Akamaru shocked by his outburst was trying to catch up from behind. "Sneaky, conniving, son of a-!" He tripped and fell to the ground.

"Master, whats wrong?" The dog said finally catching up to him. Kiba ignored him and sat up, he had to get to Sakuras to set this straight, and also to knock some sense into her, Naruto, what was she thinking! "Don't get so jealous master" Akamaru said while rubbing up against him.

"Kiba, I thought you died." A voice said emotionless and lazily. "Shikamaru" He mumbled, still trying to come up with a plan to catch Sakura, by now Naruto had probably already told her about him being back. "You know I saw Naruto going into Sakuras awhile ago" His voice still emotionless. "Of course you did." Kiba mumbled, _"and of course you didn't do anything to stop it"_.

"I would've stopped him, but it seemed… Troublesome" Shikamaru gave a sigh then held out a hand motioning him to grab it.

Pushing his hand aside, he got up on his own, but Shikamaru could be useful, he usually wandered around the town, so maybe he had seen them more than once. "Shikamaru, has Naruto been going to Sakuras often?" Shikamaru let out another lazy sigh and closed his eyes.

"Nothing more than usual, I think he would still be there, if you run" With that he turned around and walked away, not like he needed his help anyway.

* * *

><p>"A-and Sakura! I think he knows I asked you out! He's going to kill me!" Sakura blinked, it took her awhile to take in everything Naruto had said. <em>"What a great day <em>_**this**__ is turning into"_. She sighed and put a hand on Narutos shoulder, he stopped weeping and looked at her, his eyes still filling with tears. She felt sorry for him, she of all people knew how jealous Kiba could be, and jealous Kiba was not someone you wanted to mess with. "Sakura! What am I going to do?" Naruto fell back and landed ontop of her bed, she had to drag him into here just so he would calm down, he kept insisting Kiba was going to break down the door, not like he wouldn't do it. Once again she sighed, she couldn't help him there, once Kiba got something in his mind, it was near impossible to change. He sat back up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to die, Sakura" he was crying and sobbing on her shoulder and she could barely make out what he was saying. It wasn't that Naruto wouldn't be able to put up a fight against Kiba, if he did attack them, but Tsunade-sama wouldn't see it as self defence if Naruto killed the Inuzuka heir. Also, if he did, he would have to deal with his sister, Hana and his mother, Tsume, both of which, weren't the nicest people if someone hurt Kiba. She patted Naruto on the shoulder as he cried hysterically, he definitely wouldn't be able to get out of this one without some planning. Once again he laid back on the bed, this time bringing her with her, and soon after fell asleep, and she did too.

Sakura wiggled out of his monster grip and looked at him, he gave a slight smile and curled into a ball. She covered him up and walked to the door, she was thinking about making him something to eat, but she didn't have any cooking skills to do it, the only reason she had survived this long was because of Kibas cooking, and getting ramen with Naruto, they weren't dates though, she had made that clear to him. She decided she would go get Hinata. Hinata was a lot more soothing then she was, and she didn't seem to mind Naruto, so she would help for sure. She left the building and made her way through the crowd of people, sometimes she regretted living so far away from all the people she knew.

* * *

><p>Kiba looked up at the apartment, <em>"it took long enough!"<em>, his legs hurt like hell, and it didn't help that Narutos scent was here either. It had took them over an hour just to get here, so unless they had gotten busy before he got here, then there was no reason for his scent to be here!

"I'm sure he's not here, he just visits her often, like Shikamaru said, don't worry master" he rubbed up against his leg, most likely trying to suck up for some affection.

"Okay Akamaru, you wait out here" The dog complied and sat down on the ground to wait, Kiba looked at him then walked inside, Narutos scent was also getting stronger, he was definitely here.

He walked into her room to see the blonde boy laying down on the bed, and her scent was all over him, he walked over to the side of the bed, it was a shame Sakura wasn't here, he'd much rather have her watch him kill the boy she was sleeping with, show her how only he could have her… He looked over to her dresser, like always, she had laid out all her weapons on it, he smiled, that would be a much better way to get his message across to her. He walked over to it examining them all, trying to find the one that would splatter the most blood.

"Sakura…love…me" He quickly looked back at Naruto, who had a huge smile on his face, he was mumbling in his sleep, and it wasn't helping Kibas jealousy. He walked back over to the bed and stared down at him.

"What did you just say?" He said with a growl. Narutos smile faded and it turned into a frown.

"Kiba…" He said it with venom in his voice and it pissed Kiba off, he raised his hand, channelling chakra to it, but then there was a poofing noise, _"what the hell?"_ then it suddenly a smell hit him, Naruto farted! Kiba ran from the room, with the scent clogging his nose he looked for a window, he needed air! Then he spotted it, and it was kept open, luckily, he ran over and started to gasp for air, all that ramen did not help Narutos gas.

After he had gotten rid of the gas that had invaded his nose he had went back to Akamaru to go find Sakura, he wasn't able to track her because the gas was still irritating his sense so they decided they should go back to his house. _"Another hour of walking across town, joy"_. It would most likely be cleared up when they got there, but to be honest Kiba didn't feel like finding Sakura, he didn't want to find out she didn't love him.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked away from the Hyuuga manor, Neji had told her that Hinata was away in another town, most likely on a mission, but Neji said he couldn't reveal that information. So she decided she should most likely go to Kibas now, just to talk things over and explain things to him, luckily he lived in an apartment not to far from here, but still far enough to make her legs hurt even more.<p>

She walked up to the door, exhausted and ready to break she knocked on it, it quickly swung open, revealing a very sexy topless Kiba…

"About time Pinky! I thought I'd have to walk all the way across the village again" He shifted so he could lean against the door, making his muscles flex.

"Kiba…Uhm…Kiba…" She was practically drooling over him, she had never seen him topless, she only ever saw him when he was fully clothed. He chuckled lightly then grabbed her and flung her into his living room then closed the door and locked it, he turned towards her with a wild look in his eyes, and she liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, next chapter is gonna be lemon-y, or I might just discontinue it before then.<strong>

**Review! or don't, your call, but I know the way my sentences are structured looks unprofessional.  
><strong>


	3. Horrible in general Homecoming

**Bad Homecoming  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because I have horrible drawing skills, the best thing I can draw is a circle! and it ends up looking... demented *cough***

**I hope you enjoy it, be careful, its horribly sour...and horrible in-general... (I am also so sorry about not using "real words" I didn't want people getting offended).**

* * *

><p>Kiba shoved her up against the wall and gave her a steamy kiss while gliding one hand down her pants to play with her sex. She was already wet and pulling away moaning but kept trying to shove him away. <strong>"Stop"<strong> He felt her shiver as he used his alpha voice, she did as he said and then instead moved her hips to bring him closer and deeper. She used her hands and brought his head down to kiss him once again, this time she slid her tongue past his lips and skimmed his sharp canine teeth, he responded by placing a finger inside her slit, he could hear her gasping and she slid her hands from his head to his covered shaft. He pulled away from her demanding kiss "What's wrong Sakura? Can't wait can you?" She made a mumbled sound, and Kiba chuckled _"horny girl". _He slipped another finger in to satisfy her lust and her hands gripped the fabric that held his member.

He tried to make his fingers go deeper and harder, but she was so tight that he could barely move them inside _"that'll be fixed soon enough"_ he thought. Still her moans were getting louder and he could feel some of her juices leaking onto his hand. He smiled and started to kiss her neck, then started to lift up her shirt and her bra. "Kiba…Don't" He ignored her comment and lowered his head to suck on her already hard buds, he started to tease them with his tongue and she gave a small whimper pulling her hand away from his hard member trying to make him stop. He looked back up at her and into her eyes, his smile grew bigger looking into them, they were glassy and full of lust. He pulled his soaked hand from her pants and brought them to his lips, she watched with fascination as he slowly licked her juices off of it.

Once he was done he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, she didn't resist, she just made small moans and she was leaking through her already soaked panties and pants. He gave her a spank and she cried out, coming even more and her come came through her fabrics. He walked over to his kitchen and slammed her on top of the table, she cried out for a moment but then went silent trying to cover her bare breasts with her arms. Her legs were open and hanging off of the end of the table, she tried to close them but Kiba quickly grabbed them and forced them to stay open, she didn't resist much, and it seemed she was mesmerized by his body.

"Kiba…Please" She looked at him like she was at a loss with words.

"Sakura, I told you, no matter what **I will always **be able to smell them on you" She gave him a questioning look and he gripped her legs making her squeal. Once he let go she sat up and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer then wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't move away. She lowered her hands down to his pants once again and this time pulled his sweats down revealing his boner. He moaned as she played with his hard shaft, stroking it and rubbing his balls together. He let out another moan and forced her down to the table, she watched him and started to rub his bare member against her covered sex, he grunted then tore off her shirt and bra that weren't even covering her breasts and then lowered his head down and bit her pants, he quickly tore them off as well. He looked down at her, she was almost fully bare, except for the soaked and see through panties she wore, he grinned then pulled them down to reveal her wet pussy.

He stared at it for a moment, just because it wasn't popped didn't mean her and Naruto hadn't done other types of sex .He stroked her cheek and ran his hand down her body, past her hard buds, giving them both a playful pinch before his hand went lower, across her stomach, and down between her legs. She shivered as one of his fingers entered the wet slit, thrusting it into her, trying to make her moan even louder. One of her hands went down to play with her un-popped cherry, still watching him with lust in her eyes, her other hand went to pinch her hard nips. He slipped another finger in, she arched her back, bringing her clit closer to his mouth.

He licked his lips playfully and removed her hand, he swiftly removed his fingers also and replaced them with his mouth. He heard her moan once again, but it was so loud it sounded like a scream, he buried his face deeper into her, using his tongue to lick up the juices spilling from her. He could feel her hands running through his hair as his tongue swirled around inside. She sat up and her hands caressed his cheeks.

"Kiba, don't make me wait" She pulled his head away and made him look up at her. He gave a reluctant noise and tried to back between her legs but she kept him where he was. "Kiba…" He stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"But pinkie, I have to teach you a lesson" She looked confused.

"Lesson?" He started to circle her slit with his finger.

"Yeah, lesson, to show you that only _**I **_can touch you this way!" He slid his finger inside once again, and started to circle it inside of her.

"I-I-I k-know Kiba!" She was stuttering as he moved it faster.

"Yeah, then why'd you let Naruto do this!" He slid another finger inside.

"N-n-n-naruto!" He felt her fluids leak onto his hand.

"So thinking about him makes you come huh? I'll show you what a real man can do!" He lifted her up and brought her to his bed, he threw her down and jumped on top of her, using his hands to pin her down. He made sure she was watching him. He positioned himself to make his head barely penetrate her velvet lips, she clenched the bed sheets and bit her lip, then looked away. " Look at me Sakura…I want you to see me as I take your virginity" He made sure she looked back up at him and then with one swift thrust he was inside, she started to squint, and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears. He started to make more thrusts, soon her hips and his started to get into a rhythm together, they were moaning together and she was gasping and coming repeatedly, soon he couldn't hold it any longer, he let go with a grunt and spilled his seed inside. He collapsed on her, still joined by the bond they just shared, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to something slurping beside her, she opened her eyes to see Akamaru sitting on the bed licking his… "Akamaru! Gross that's disgusting!" She tried to jump of the bed but somebody's arms were around her stomach, she looked down to see she was also naked. She screamed and tore the strangers arms away from her, she shot up and jumped off of the bed she was on. She went into defensive mode but then fell to the ground, her legs hurt horribly, like somebody tried to rip them apart.<p>

"Hey! Pinkie! Your gonna make me deaf!" She looked up and stared at the man, it was Kiba, but that meant… In a flash all of the memories of last night came flooding in, she had sex with Kiba, _"well that explains why my legs hurt"_ she blushed at the dirty thought and looked away from him. "Aww damn it! You didn't forget did you!" She looked back up at him.

"I didn't forget, it just took me awhile" She crossed her arms and gave him a disgusted look, he was such an ass, why she liked him she would never know. He scoffed at her.

"You forgot! I can't believe it Sakura!" He looked away from her and bit his lip.

"Well its not like it was all that memorable! And it didn't even last all that long!" She blushed again, maybe it didn't last long, but _something_ was memorable.

"Well that explains why your on your knees for me" He had venom in his voice, he could never just be hurt, it always had to be douche-bag hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I chose you" She could feel him watching her as she very clumsily got back onto her feet. She was trying to hide her embarrassment, she didn't mean to say that, and it was only making it worse since he wasn't answering or saying some horribly hurtful comeback. She looked around to find her clothes, she didn't exactly remember where they were but it was a good cover, she looked around and eventually found her panties on the floor. She went to grab them but Kiba shot up and grabbed them before she could get to them. He clenched them close to his chest and ran out of the room

"Mine, mine, mine" He said as he left, she stared at the fleeing Inuzuka open jawed as he ran away with her panties, _"Picked out a real man didn't ya Sakura?"_. She slapped her head and groaned, not only did she lose her virginity to a three year old, but she also had no idea if he ran and took her other clothing as well, now how was she going to get home? _"Oh I know! I'll walk naked and hope nobody laughs at me_" She groaned again, what a great way to start off the day. She walked out of the bedroom and looked at some shredded fabric by the table, more memories flooded back to her, he ripped off her clothes, she ran over to them hoping she could wear them just to get home, not a good idea considering how much her legs hurt, but she didn't care. She kneeled down and picked up something that looked like it used to be a part of her bra, she remembered they were ripped, but she didn't think they were slashed repeatedly, or would still have slobber all over them…

"Dammit Kiba! This was my nurse uniform!" There was no reply, instead she was greeted by Akamaru holding some of Kibas clothes in his mouth. She scratched behind his ears and dropped the clothes and gave her a lick on the face. "Oh Akamaru, why couldn't I be with you instead of Kiba, you'd treat me right wouldn't you?" He licked her face again and started wagging his tail, she kissed him on his head and then started looking through the clothes he brought, surprise, surprise, no underwear. She quickly got up and slipped the sweats and sweat shirt on then she looked at Akamaru, he was still wagging his tail. He barked at her and rubbed up against her almost knocking her down.

"Maybe you could just be Akamarus mate then" She looked back up to see Kiba with clenched fists, Akamaru gave a whine and sat down beside her. "Shut up!" Kiba snapped at him, the dog then moved away from her and held his down in shame.

"Kiba! D-"

"So you like Akamaru more than me, huh? Just like you want to be with Naruto more?" She stared at him.

"Kiba, I'm only going to say this once, what, are, you, talking, about! I don't like Naruto!" He glared at her

"Leave" There was a moment of silence between them. "Now!" She quickly ran to the door and out of the building, angry Kiba was one thing, furious and jealous Kiba was a whole other thing. She started to cry as she was running home, how could he think she would ever cheat? How could he just tell her to get out after that night? Did she mean nothing to him?

Once she got to her apartment she ran into her room and looked for any sign of Naruto, _"I don't need him to know about this"_ She thought. before sitting on the bed and breaking out into tears, "Bastard! Why do I even li- Why **did **I ever like him?" She buried her head into her pillow and tried her best not to cry to loud. She tried to fall asleep, but kept waking up in cold sweats, and it didn't help that Kiba kept sneaking into her dreams, and it didn't involve her killing him, so it wasn't good. She closed her eyes once again, trying to drown out the sounds and thoughts of him, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door, and a person screaming her name repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, its short, considering I started working on this before the second chapter.<strong>

**Read and review! Or don't, but don't just review, that'd be weird.  
><strong>


	4. Not a Homecoming

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because that'd be weird.**

**Also, I should start making deadlines for this, because five chip bags later I hadn't written anything.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura!" There was a moment of silence and the knocking on the door had finally ceased, <em>"finally, a moment of si-"<em> her thoughts were interrupted by the annoyingly persistent person banging on the door, once again. "**Sakura! Open, the, door!**" She gritted her teeth once she recognized the voice, it was Naruto. She got up off of the bed and stomped towards the door, she was not in the mood for somebody to tell her she could do better, meaning him. She swung the door open, he looked shocked for a moment then returned to his regular goofy grin, most likely trying to hide the fact that he's repulsed by her, and why wouldn't he be? She had been crying, tossing and turning, as far as she knew she looked no better then some of the ANBU she treated at the hospital, not to mention she was still wearing Kibas clothes, which were way to big for her.

"Naruto, what do you want?" She tried not to bite her tongue, it wasn't like she wanted to know anyway.

"Tsunade asked for us, and she said Kakashi was in on it too, so it must be serious" He turned around and motioned for her to follow, she nodded and groaned as she closed the door behind her.

"What's so important they need both of us…" she mumbled to herself trying to get rid of a pounding headache and the pain between her legs.

"Do you think it's something about Sasuke?" He stopped and looked at her, and she sighed, why'd he always have to bring up Sasuke?

"So what if it is" She started to walk at a faster pace, she didn't need to think about Sasuke, Kiba was already a huge mistake, she didn't need to bring up another one. He caught up to her after letting her calm down, good thing too, because she would have ripped his head off if he had said one more thing about Sasuke. They both walked into Tsunades office side-by-side greeted by a some-what drunk Hokage.

"Whadaya wa-" She looked at both of them, then cleared her throat. "Sakura, Naruto, I'm glad you came,

I have a mission for just the two of you, it's abo-" She was cut off by Naruto "_springing into action_".

"Okay! Just me and Sakura! Alright!" He put his hands behind his head and had the biggest grin on his face.

"Naruto!" She punched him in the side.

"Ow! " He held his side tenderly and looked at her sticking his lower lip out.

"Like I wa-" Tsunade started speaking again, this time cut off by Sakura

"Naruto! Stop being so annoying!" He kept poking at her head.

"I'm not being an-"

"Enough you two! Kakashi is at the hospital, he can deal with you two!" She pulled out bottle of sake from behind her desk "What are you waiting for! Leave!"

"We have to go all the way to the hospital now?" Naruto whined.

"Now!" Naruto jumped at the booming voice, grabbed Sakuras arm and pulled her outside.

"Lets do it Sakura!" He let go of her arm and stuck his fist in the air, as if something magical would happen, but all it did was make him look like a bigger idiot. He grabbed her again then started to run off to the direction of the hospital, dragging her along with him. All the way there he was going on and on about how he beat Kiba at the chuunin exams, and could beat him now, and then, there was the unavoidable question, asking why she was wearing his clothes. But each time he asked it she could only say:

"It doesn't matter why, or what I did Naruto, me and Kiba are over!" Or at least they would be once she saw him, and once that was over, he would be dead. It wasn't like he was the only soul heir for the Inuzuka clan anyways, Hana was still an option. Sakura started to go into deep thought, so deep that she couldn't hear Naruto anymore, it wasn't like her and Kiba could stay together anyway, he was the Inuzuka heir, wouldn't the elders want him with some Inuzuka girl? The thought burned her so, he probably knew about it the entire time!

_*Flashback_

_Sakura jumped from tree to tree, she had to find Naruto, Hinata had come in telling the nurses that he had fallen into one of the traps, and she wasn't able to get him out. The nurses had made Hinata stay there, since she had fainted and received a fairly big bump on the head. She stopped to catch her breath, and from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move in the bushes. She acted oblivious to the shadow, her mission wasn't to fight some stupid nin, it was to __**find**__ some stupid nin. She started to jump tree to tree again, but she could sense whoever it was, was following her. She stopped again, annoyed by what had to be the loudest nin besides Naruto in the world, she quickly turned around, to see who it was, the person stopped and stared at her, it was Kiba?_

"_Kiba! What are you doing here!" She crossed her arms hoping maybe he was afraid of her, like most of the men were and run away._

"_Hinata told me to come and help you, she's worried about Naruto" He looked around "So…Where is he?"_

"_I haven't found him yet…" He had an amused look on his face, "what the hell is he smiling about? This is serious" She thought to herself._

"_What kind of nurse are you? Can't even find the Naruto, the loudest person in the world!" He jumped over to her. "Only reason I'm not looking for him myself, is because Akamaru had to stay behind, and I needed something to look a- I mean…I thought you might need help" He walked up close to her, and she instinctively turned away, she could feel him breathing down her neck and his fingers were going down her spine, his hand lowered to her ass. He gripped it and gave it a spank._

"_Kiba what the hell!" She turned around to quickly and lost her balance, falling down to the ground below, she hit the ground with a thud but luckily was still conscious._

"_Sakura…?" She looked over to see Naruto, his body mangled and twisted._

"_Naruto!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around, mostly just happy to be away from Kiba, "what a freak" she thought to herself. She slowy and carefully laid Naruto onto his back, blood was trickling down from his mouth and it looked like he had pulled something out of his arm, because there was a gaping hole in it and blood running out of it._

"_Sakura!" She looked up to she Kiba jumping from the tree and landing right by Narutos head._

"_Kiba! You can kill him __**after **__I heal him!" He once again made an amused face and nodded, then backed away, she scoffed at him then looked back at Naruto, who had passed out and was still bleeding violently. She took a deep breath and started to focus her chakra, no matter what, she wouldn't let him die. She slowly started to heal him, trying not to get distracted by the large male standing over her shoulder, she closed her eyes hoping whatever that was jabbing into her back wasn't something hard, hairy and belonging to Kiba._

"_Sakura, don't use up all your chakra" She scoffed once again, she wouldn't use it up, she just needed to make sure he'd be able to heal on his own. Suddenly she felt nails digging into her shoulder "Sakura, he's fine now, we just have to get him back" She didn't say anything but kept focusing on Naruto, he had stopped bleeding, and he didn't look like he was in so much pain, but she had to keep going, they had to get back to the village, and she wanted him to be okay while they got him back. "Sakura!" She started to feel drowsy, and she kept swaying back and forth, but that wasn't possible, she couldn't have used it all, she wasn't that weak. Soon her eyes started to feel like weights, she tried her hardest to keep them open, but they were just too heavy…_

_She awoke to something running up and down her leg, and boy did it feel good, she turned her head in pleasure and saw Kiba…With his hand under the sheet and a smile on his face._

"_Kiba!" He looked up at her, and frowned._

"_What? Didn't like it?" She rolled away from him, and fell onto the floor, this definitely wasn't her bed, or her room, she looked around and it hit her, this was the hospital, what was she doing sleeping in a hospital bed! "Careful, pink, you almost used up all your chakra, and you fainted, so I brought you and Naruto back, of course, you just looked so tempting, sleeping and all, I couldn't help myself" He licked his lips and winked at her, she immediately felt violated._

"_What did you do!" A feeling of sadness arose in her stomach. "What did you do…?"_

"_Wow you are forgetful, when you feel did you get a bump on the head or something?" She broke into tears, she had lost her virginity and didn't remember! Worse, she had lost it to Kiba! She curled into a ball and then started to cry hysterically. "Woah! Woah! Calm down Sakura!" He ran to comfort her bringing her into his arms and rocking back and forth, "It was a joke, I'm sorry!" She stopped crying and clenched his jacket in her hands._

"_What, did, you, say" He started to tense and she could feel it, "pathetic" she thought to herself._

"_I-it was a joke" With that she pinned him to the ground, and gave him a hard smack in the face. "How!" __**Smack **__"Dare!" __**Smack**__ "You!" __**Smack**__!_

"_Sakura! Stop! When I sleep with you, I'd want you to remember it anyway!" __**Smack**__ "Ow!" __**Smack**__ "I'm sorry!" __**Smack**__ "Go on a date with me!" __**Smack**__!_

"_Wait, wha?" She stopped hitting him, but kept her hand in a fist position in case he did anything funny._

"_Go on a date with me!" He put his arms up to cover any more hits she might give him._

"_S-s-sure?" He uncovered is face to look at her._

"_R-really? You mean it!" He once again had a smile on his face, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She shook it off, got up, and helped him up. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and stuck his tongue out at her, __**Smack**__. "What was that for!" He rubbed his face._

"_For groping my ass!" He smiled at her and gave her another peck on the nose._

"_Sakura…Sakura…"_

_*Flashback End_

"Sakura…Sakura? Do you need me to repeat that?" She snapped out of her thought and looked to see Kakashi standing right in front of her.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei I know what I have to do!" What was he talking about? Reapeat what? She started to nod for some reason, which only made her feel stupid.

"Alright then, you'll be protecting Hinata from now on" He tilted his head to the side "Will that be okay Sakura?" He started to read his book, ignoring her completely.

"Wait what Hinata? Why does she need protecting?" He put down his book and smacked his head.

"She's getting married to Neji! Weren't you listening!" _"No"_

"Yes, I just… Don't know why she needs protecting" He buried his nose into his book again. _"Wait..Neji? He told me she was on a mission!"_

"But aren't she and Neji, uhm co-"

"Yes, but he's the only suitable person for her" She started to look around and she just realized Naruto was gone, how did she even get here? "Now this wedding is **top-secret**, you can't tell anybody, if anyone outside our village found out, somebody might plan to attack" He stopped and stared at her with his menacing one eye.

"Yes I know sensei, they might try and examine their chakra, I understand!" She scrunched her face up, hoping maybe he'd stop acting like she was a child.

"Well then, you'll be working with Kiba to help the couple"

"Wai- Ki-"

"Yes, now they're at the Hyuuga mansion waiting for you" He then turned and stomped away, just like the stubborn child he was. _"So I just walked, all the way to the Hokages office, then I walked all the way to the hospital, just to be told I have to go to the Hyuuga manor"_ She didn't like to admit it, but sometimes it did seem like Tsunade drank a little to much.

* * *

><p>Kiba paced back and forth, what the hell was taking Sakura so long? Didn't Tsunade tell her to be here!<p>

"K-K-Kiba, p-please, stop worrying, I'm sure she's fine.." He stopped and sighed, she was probably right, but last night made him feel very protective of her, especially after he burst out at her and Akamaru, it was killing him inside. He didn't want her to just refuse because she never wanted to see him again, he stared at the ground and took a seat beside Hinata. "If she comes Akamaru will come and t-tell us" He wasn't so sure he would, Akamaru was still angry at him for what he said to Sakura, the giant dog said just because they were mated now, didn't mean he could act that way towards her, which shocked him, since him and Akamaru never fought, they were closer then brothers. Suddenly a familiar scent started to cloud his nose and his head.

"Sakura…" He closed his eyes and let it linger around him, it was so sweet…

"Mrgh, master…" He opened them to see Akamaru in the hallway, "She's…here" Kiba jumped up from the seat, giving Hinata a heart-attack in the process. He ran over to Akamaru to give him a pat on the head, but the dog growled at him and bared his teeth.

"Moody mutt" He mumbled as he ran towards the door, before there was even one knock, he swung it open to reveal, the lovely, and beautiful, and angry? Sakura Haruno. He scouted her up and down, she was still wearing his clothes, and unlike on him, they were loose fitting and _very_ revealing if you looked at her from the right angle. Over a million dirty thoughts popped into his head, and he was starting to get very hard… He grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her inside, when he looked back at her, the zipper was all the way open, revealing her bare breasts. "That's right…I still have your bra" He rubbed up against her "And your panties.." His hands lowered to her sweat pants.

"K-Kiba, aren't Hinata and the others here!" He put a hand on her mouth.

"Only she's here, but she won't know if you don't moan to loudly" He winked at her and pulled her into something that looked like a training room, he gave her a kiss her neck and pulled down her pants, wasting no time to play with her clit, he got down on his knees and started to suck on it. She started to make muffled moans, he looked up to see she was sucking on her fingers, he could feel his cock twitch at the sight, he pulled on her legs making her fall, but he caught her before she hit the floor. He laid her gently on the ground, and licked her stomach. He crawled onto her and positioned his cock between her breasts to her lips, "Would you rather suck on this then your fingers?" She smiled at him and wrapped her fingers around his length, sucking and bobbing her head back and forth on it. "Mmm…Sakura…" She stopped giving it one long sensual lick.

"Don't moan to loudly Kiba" She gave him a devilish grin and started to suck on it again, her hands playing with his balls. Soon he couldn't help it, his hand slid down her stomach to her pussy, his finger playing vigorously with her clit, his hips started moving in a rhythm with her mouth, shoving it deep down her throat almost making her choke. For some reason he could feel he was almost about to come, he couldn't control it, he sucked in a deep breath and reluctantly pulled out of her mouth, she gave a small whimper and frowned at him. "Something wrong Kiba?" She started to stroke his member again.

"Yeah, your way to good with your mouth" He bent down and gave her a kiss, at the same time the finger that was playing with her clit went inside of her. She let out a "Mmm" and her lips parted allowing him more access. While they kissed he inserted another finger, swirling them around inside, making her come, he moved away from the kiss and brought his fingers to her lips for her to taste. She started to lick it off but moved them away before she could finish licking it all off. "Like how it tastes cutie?" She looked at him with big round eyes and nodded. "Gonna save some for me?" She hesitated for a minute and then shook her head. "Wrong answer Sakura" He brought the fingers to his lips and licked them greedily, she put her hands on his trying to make him stop, he chuckled at her, he gave her a soft kiss and stood up, pulling his pants up in the process, she started at him suspiciously.

He patted her head and smiled at her. "We need to go tell Hinata you're here, before she comes looking for us, I don't need her walking in on us" He chuckled and started to walk away. "Don't finish yourself off, or I'll drag you out naked if I have to" He left the room and gave a exhausted sigh, _the girl knows how to use her mouth, that's for sure"_ He walked back into the seating room, were Hinata and Akamaru were sitting patiently.

"H-hello Kiba, was it Sakura?" He nodded and took a seat next to Akamaru, who immediately moved away. "S-so where is she?" She looked around nervously.

"She's…Washing up" He looked at the hallway, there was no sign of Sakura, _"guess she couldn't help herself.." _He sighed, in a few minutes she'd be regretting that choice.

"You didn't finish did you?" He looked over to Akamaru and grinned, the dog took it as a yes and gave a small whine. "I would've" The dog mumbled.

"What did you just say!" He stood up and held a fist out to the dog.

"K-kiba what's wrong!" He groaned, he had forgot Hinata, was in the room.

"Nothing" He snapped at her, she didn't say anything but stared at him hurtfully.

"Is…something wrong" He turned his head to see Sakura, she was uncomfortably rubbing her legs together, he chuckled and slowly licked his lips making sure she saw it. She gave a small moan and walked over to Akamaru and sat down, scratching his ears, the dog licked her hand and nuzzled his face in her legs. Kiba watched as she was blushing, stupid dog was exploiting her, but whether it was for his gain, or just to make him jealous he didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is sorta OOC for...All of them<strong>

**Read and review~ Or don't...Just know it makes me sad...That people read this...cause I feel like its horrible.**

**And the deadline is, the weekend~ Or Monday...Probably Monday, one more day you get to think its discontinued without a sign...**

**Also...People space between each sentence to make it look longer don't they?...Do you think thats cheap?...I don't.  
><strong>


	5. Secrets!

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah Never will.**

**Got no reviews last chapter, was it bad or something? Or is it just because pf the vay-cay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later~<em>

Sakura and Ino wandered around the market aimlessly, they were supposed to be buying food for the big announcement of the wedding, of course Ino didn't know. They were told to dress nice since they would announce it later this evening, so Ino was wearing a hip hugging dress, that made her breasts look a lot bigger, Sakuras outfit, though not as provocative consisted of a pink skirt that showed off her legs, and Kibas sweater, he insisted she should wear it, but she had found a way to tighten it and pulled down the zipper a bit to show off a glimpse of her cleavage. "So what is so important you can't tell me" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, the Yamanaka had been bugging her about her "_big secret"_.

"I'm not going to tell you, and don't say I'm… you know, because I'm **not** getting married!" Somehow the girl had find out about the wedding, but she didn't hear who it was for, so she got it in her head it was for Sakura, luckily she wouldn't have to deal with it for to much longer. She kept asking if she was cheating on Kiba and was going to run off and elope with some stranger. Not like she really wanted to know, she just wanted to gossip, but it was okay. Her and Ino had become closer ever since she started dating Kiba, so she didn't mind her teasing as much, she said the reason they were better friends was because she finally had a boyfriend, she said it made her less moody. But lately, that wasn't the case, she had been feeling like she would snap at anytime, mostly when Naruto was chatting her ear off, not to mention she was hungry _all_ the time. It also didn't help that she was getting very horny lately, but Neji and Hinata needed help with preparations, so Kiba and her never had any time alone together, and if they did, it certainly wasn't long enough.

She let out an exhausted sigh "Ino, I think I need to go take a nap somewhere." The Yamanaka smiled at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you could take one in Kibas lap" Sakura gave a weak laugh, she wasn't impressed with her one bit. "But of course, that isn't an option is it?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'll be getting your period soon" Sakura was shocked, how did she even know when it was?

"How do you even know when I'll be getting it!" She raised a fist to her.

"It's simple, you should've gotten it a week ago" She paused for a moment "But, I figured you hadn't since you weren't moody and Naruto wasn't in the hospital because of you" They both started to laugh, and a few men looked at them strangely. "What! What are you people staring at! Huh! **Huh!**" Ino screamed at them. They looked away and bowed their heads in shame, quickly scurrying off. They both started to break into laughter once again, "Some men they are, don't even have enough dignity to look at me" She raised her head in a way that made her look almost like a complete snob.

"No, they had enough dignity, they just didn't want to look at the famous Ino-pig" Ino quickly turned to face her, scrunching up her nose as she did, trying to look as angry as possible.

"Shut up billboard brow" She flicked her forehead and stuck out her tongue, they both started to laugh once again, soon they both started to seem like ditzy drunks wandering around for no reason, no purpose, almost like when they were kids. Once they were finished gathering the food they headed off towards the Hyuuga manor, they were over an hour late since they would always stop and laugh about some of the men, Gai-sensei and Lee in particular. "Do you think that hairs natural?" Ino asked.

"Well, the eyebrows match it" They were still giggling with each other, it was times like these Sakura felt happy to have her old friend Ino back, but not when she was screaming her at the top of her lungs because someone had called her ugly. They knocked on the door, finally calmed down enough that they weren't blurting out random comments. They were greeted by Neji, and Hinata, she was blushing wildly, it looked odd, her standing next to Neji, since his facial expression looked almost as plain as a rock.

"Hello Sakura, Ino" Neji said, his tone almost lifeless.

"H-hello S-sakura-chan" Hinata slightly bowed and slightly smiled.

"Ahem!" Ino said, very annoyed, Hinatas blush grew redder, she had forgot about greeting Ino.

"Oh! H-hello I-I-Ino" She looked at the ground, trying to hide her embarrassment. Sakura elbowed her rude friend, and she just made a "Hmph" sound. After an akward moment between the four of them, Neji finally broke the silence.

"Won't you come inside" He and Hinata moved to the side to make way for them and the armful of groceries they both had. Once they were inside they all made their way to the kitchen, which would've been harder to find if Neji and Hinata weren't showing them the way. Ino and Sakura placed the food down on the table. "Sakura, I believe Kiba is outside" She nodded and he gave a slight smile.

"Why would he want to be outside, this place is so big im sure he could find something to do in here!" Neji hesitated for a few seconds, but took a sigh of relief when he realized Ino wasn't paying attention either way.

"Well, I think I'll go see him" Sakura winked at Hinata and her blush reddened furiously, Ino gave her a quick glare, and Sakura waved her off, she wasn't about to do _that_, especially not outside.

"Don't be gone for to long Sakura, we need your help for the preparations" She nodded and quickly walked out of the room, and out of the mansion. She started to look around for any trace of Kiba or Akamaru, knowing them they were probably scouting the area, looking for anywhere that might need extra protection the day of the wedding. Neji and Hinata decided it would be best to have it at the manor, because that way if anyone tried to attack, they'd know the escape routes better in case they couldn't fight them off. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She pulled out a kunai from under her skirt and went into battle stance, preparing for the worst. A man got up and came out of the bushes.

"Oh, Kiba" She lowered her kunai "You scared me" His hair was messy but he was wearing a black tux that looked perfect on him. He started to approach her slowly, his same old grin on his face, but it seemed somewhat different. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss, he pulled away and put his arm around her should, bring her into his embrace. "S-sorry Kiba…We can't do this, not this week" He gave a low whine and nuzzled her cheek, his hand started to go up her skirt and she pushed him away, "Kiba!" He stumbled back and stared at her. "We can't do it _here_ anyways, what if someone sees us?" She tensed when she heard a low growl, Kiba must've heard it too because he seemed to panic, he started to frantically look around. But that didn't make sense, no other Inuzuka knew about the wedding just yet, so who could've growled?

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she started to shiver, the aura of whoever was behind her was deadly, luckily she still had her kunai in her hand and spun around to see who the attacker, she raised her kunai and jabbed it quickly into him, taking a few steps back before seeing who it was.

"K-Kiba?" She looked at him, then looked back over to the other Kiba "W-what?" She kept looking back and forth in confusion.

"B-bastard" The one in front of her finally spoke, he was holding his hand over the wound she had gave him earlier. He was swaying back in forth trying to keep him balance "I gave everything to you! And this is what you do to me?" She looked back at the other Kiba who had a mixture of fear, shame and rage on his face. "You try and steal my woman!" The wounded Kiba lunged forward and passed her knocking the other one down, they started to scratch and claw at each other, biting and drawing blood everywhere.

"S-stop it!" She ran towards them, trying to pry them off of each other, they just knocked her away, causing her to land on her back and feel a moment of pain. She got up without making a sound and pulled out another kunai, she ran towards them again and tackling one of them off of the other, she held it to his throat. "Somebody better tell me what fuck is going on here!" She wasn't in the mood for any games.

"Get away from him Sakura!" She could sense the other Kiba was coming up behind her, she swiftly jumped up and pushed the other one down on top of the first and sat on them both.

"Now, start talking!" She was holding on to their hair as she said it.

"That's Akamaru!" The wounded one squealed "He was pretending to be me!" With a poof of smoke the one on the bottom had turned into, surely enough, Akamaru, the dog tried to squirm away from under Kiba, but wasn't able to move with them both of them on him. "We were training, and did our beast human clone jutsu! He ran away from me to go look for something, and then I found him with you!" She started to feel seriously violated, if it wasn't for Ino, she might've had sex with a dog! Akamaru barked and snarled at Kiba, trying to nip at him but Sakura held him down. "Shut up Akamaru!" The dog snarled again and stopped squirming, instead he started licking her hand. She giggled a little bit, but then Kiba shook her off and started to choke the oversized dog.

"Kiba stop!" Once again she tried to pull them off of each other, but once again was just knocked away, this time her skirt had ridden so far up it showed her panties, and her sweater zipper hand unzipped more than she would like it to, almost revealing both of her breasts, _"Great! The one day I don't wear a bra!" _She let out a small sniffle. They both looked at her, almost stunned by the way she looked it seemed, suddenly they both ran to her trying to comfort her, Kiba pulled the sweater zipper back up and Akamaru pulled down her skirt, he used his teeth so he had given her panties a quick lick before Kiba hit him. Soon Kiba took her into his arms and lifted her up, he held her close to him and started walking away from the Hyuuga manor. "Wait Kiba we hav-".

"I'm taking you to ma and sis, you don't smell right today" She blinked in confusion at his words, she didn't smell right? She looked down at Akamaru who was walking with his head staring at the ground, it seemed to be an awkward thing for both of them at the moment, they had gone from ripping each others throats out to trying to act as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Kiba stared at Sakura, when she was sleeping she looked so peaceful, she looked so innocent. They were at his mothers in Kibas room, Sakura had fallen asleep on the way there so he made sure she was comfortable in his bed, he actually should've left hours ago, but he couldn't leave her alone, she might wake up in a panic if he wasn't there. He kissed her forehead, which she thought was so huge, not like Kiba understood why, even when they were kids, all of the children would make fun of her for it.<p>

"Kiba, you should get going soon" He looked over to the door to see his mother, Tsume.

"But ma, she doesn't smell right, what if somethings wrong…" He looked back over to the sleeping beauty and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Kiba she's just…" She sighed "Listen, me, Kuromaru and Hana will take care of him, how about that?" He didn't say anything, he'd do anything to make her safe, but he wanted to be the one to make her feel safe, not his mother. "You and sis?" He kept his gaze on Sakura, though he could feel that she was coming closer.

"Yes Kiba, now get going!" He kissed Sakuras cheek and got up off of the bed, he looked at his mother and then shuffled past her, nothing would happen to Sakura as long as she was there, unless Sakura did something to royally piss her off, she would be okay. The only other thing that bothered him was that he'd have to go back to Akamaru, which would be a little bit awkward considering the days past events.

* * *

><p>Tsume watched as her son left and then turned to look back at the pink haired girl in his bed, <em>"now what am I going to do with you"<em> She thought to herself. The girl snuggled deeper into the fabric of the bed and smiled, Tsume sighed, why would Kiba want her? She was so weak, not to mention the pink hair, not something you'd want in a fighter.

"Mother?" She turned around to see Hana standing in the doorway.

"Yes Hana, what is it?" Tsume walked past her and went into the kitchen, Hana following right behind her.

"Do you think Kiba knows?"

"No, I don't think so" Hana started to lay out some ingredients for supper.

"What do you think she'd like?" She said as she examined them. "Maybe we should've asked Kiba before he left" They both stared at the food, what would she like? She tried to think back to a few of the conversations her and Kiba had, he had told her so many things about her, so it'd be no doubt that somewhere in them he said her favourite food, she tried to remember them all, but the truth was after so much times, she had just started to drown it out.

_*Flashback_

"_Ma, you'd love her, she's smart and kind, she'd training to become a medic, almost like Hana!" Tsume put on another fake smile, the boy had been going on about this girl for over an hour. Kuromaru nudged her leg, trying to get her to pay attention, but she couldn't help getting distracted, he had said her hair was naturally pink, that meant if they stayed together, which Kiba had made very clear that they were, her grandchildren would have a 50/50 chance of having pink hair, which wouldn't seem so bad on a girl, but there was also the chance for it to be a boy._

"_Well maybe I could meet her someday" She said trying not to sound like she was bored in any way._

"_Yeah, maybe" His gaze drifted off and he remained quiet, just like he always did when she brought up meeting her, which was sad since she really did want to meet her._

"_I'll have to meet her one of these days Kiba" He didn't say anything, instead he just bit his lip. "Typical" She thought to herself._

"_Ma…" She looked over to her son "When me and her start a family, you gotta make sure she's okay when I leave on missions" She gave a short laugh._

"_She'll be able to take care of herself, you said she was a ninja didn't you?" He glared at her._

"_Once I know we're gonna have a kid, imma make her quit being a ninja"_

_*Flashback End_

"Just make anything, we don't know if she'll even stay here long enough to eat"

"You promised him that we would take care of her, so we have to make her stay, and it's not like she could really go fight in her condition" Hana was right, Kiba wouldn't forgive them if they let her run off somewhere, and he especially wouldn't forgive her if she got hurt in battle because of her.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for her, or Kiba, I'm doing this for t-" She was interrupted by a loud _thud_ from upstairs. _"Looks like she's up"_ Tsume slowly made her way upstairs to Kibas bedroom, taking her sweet time as she did. She walked in to see the pink haired girl looking around the room, and looking very confused. The girls vision snapped towards her.

"Who are you" She asked with the utmost sincerity in her voice, _"that's right she hasn't ever met me before"_ Kiba never had much interest in them meeting, he said it was because he didn't want Sakura to get scared, mostly referring to his father.

"I'm Tsume" The girls face went from confused to shock, all in one gesture. At least Kiba had mentioned her, but from the look on her face whatever he said, couldn't have been all that pleasant.

"O-oh!" She shook off the look of shock and smiled "Well, I'm Sakura" Sakura scratched her head nervously and looked around again "Where's Kiba?"

"He went to the Hyuuga manor, he has some sort of business there" He had failed to tell her what exactly. The girls face went pale.

"I-I have to go help him, I'm sorry" Tsume blocked the doorway as the girl tried to get past. "Out of my way" The girl said in a demanding voice, not a good move, but Tsume didn't say anything, Kiba had finally let her meet the girl, and left them alone with each other, if she screwed this up then she would probably never see any of his children.

"Sorry, but Kiba told us to take care of you, we can't let you leave, but Hana's making some food if your hungry…" The girl looked fairly annoyed, but only nodded and went to go sit back down on Kibas bed. Tsume gave silent sigh of relief, _"good thing she's so easy"_ she thought as she walked back down the stairs.

"Oh, mom, it's ready, do you think you could go back and tell her" Hana asked. Tsume snarled.

"Kuromaru!" The dog slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Yes master?"

"Kibas mate" She paused, at least she think she was his mate "His mate is upstairs, please go get her" The dog nodded without protest and slowly walked off, he had been getting slow lately, it was because of how old he was getting. She sat down and closed her eyes, maybe this girl wasn't so bad, she listened, and she looked pretty enough, and if Kiba was going to make her quit being a ninja then she didn't need to be that tough.

"Master!" She opened her eyes to see Kuromaru stumbling in. "Master, she's gone, she must've gone out the window" Her and Hana looked at each other.

"We have to go get her! Kiba will never let it go if he finds out" Tsume said, Hana nodded in agreement and the three of them ran out of the house. Hanas partners were unable to come since they had gotten hurt on a mission and needed to rest, Hana wasn't to worried since there wasn't any side effects anymore. They ran side by side, trying to track her scent, but it was hard since they had never met her before. She looked over to Hana on her left and Kuromaru on her right, hopefully they could find her in time. They all ran towards the manor, she couldn't have been to far ahead, then she spotted her, thank Kami for her pink hair. Kuromaru ran in front of the pink haired girl stopping her from going forward, she stopped and turned back but stopped herself when she saw Tsume and Hana.

"Crap" She blurted out once she saw them.

"Good thing for your pink hair, or we might have never seen you" Tsume said mockingly, Sakura shot a glare at her and she just smiled.

"I have to go help Kiba" She finally said.

"What makes you think he needs help" She opened her mouth to say something but Tsume cut her off before she even began. "He placed you in our care willingly, if he really wanted your help he wouldn't of brought you here" Tsume crossed her arms.

"You don't understand"

"No, you don't understand! He doesn't want you there, and why would he? You'd just get in the way, a weakling like you, I'm surprised you can even call yourself a ninja" Sakura looked like she was surprised by her words and hurt at the same time. "You should just give up, its not like you could really survive without people constantly fighting your battles for you, it's probably the only reason your dating my son, because you know he's strong and overprotective" Tears started to roll down the girls cheeks and Tsume smile widened, that'd teach her to disobey.

"I'm gonna prove I can fight, to you, and to everyone else" Hana finally stepped in.

"You have to be careful with what you do Sakura, nobody wants you to get hurt" _"I do"_ Tsume thought to herself. Hana turned towards her, "Don't cause her to much stress mother it isn't good for her, especially not at this stage" Sakura didn't seem to hear, because it looked like she was to preoccupied with wiping her tears away.

"You do realize you can't fight in your condition anyway" Tsume said, Sakura gave her a questioning look, suddenly Kibas words came into her mind.

"_Once I know we're gonna have a kid, imma make her quit being a ninja" _The words echoed in her head, repeating over and over. If the girl wouldn't take a simple order from her, then how could he expect her to listen, Tsumes smile faded, from what Kiba had said about her it seemed like she wouldn't ever leave a baby if she had one, so maybe she'd leave him, if she was that fixated on fighting. As much as the thought of her leaving Kiba made her smile, she couldn't let that happen to him, she couldn't let his future family be torn apart by some silly girl trying to prove herself.

"Sakura…Listen, I have to explain something to you, come back to the house, we'll talk this over, and…Then if you still want to…You can go to help Kiba" The pink haired girl eyed her suspiciously, but Tsume held out her hand, the girl slowly and cautiously approached them, she was still probably still skeptical about her changing from mean to nice, and it was confusing Tsume a bit too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably going to be the longest chapter of the bunch, and I know I said it'd be out on the weekend on the last chapter <em>nobody<em> read, but its before the deadline so it should be okay.**

**Also, give me a review this time! I need to know what I'm doing wrong, plus it motivates me, and when I don't have them, these chapters happen, where random and unsettling things happen, like the Akamaru bit, scary ain't it?**

**Review~ Or don't, but just know, weird stuff will happen.  
><strong>


	6. Frandom!

**Sorry for how long it took to update this, got a stupid virus that kept freezing my computer, that, and I'm super lazy, somebody give me a suggestion so I can write a horrible story for that and not get any more viruses!**

**And also, thanks the only person who reviewed the last chapter, (You had two names so like…Yeah) Hope this chapters ok!**

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't say anything, how could she? She was pregnant? But that couldn't be true, she didn't even know, how could Tsume! They both sat quietly on the bed for a few moments, they were both alone in Kibas room, Tsume thought it would be best to have his scent around her when she got the news, she said the smell would make her feel better, whatever that meant. Finally Sakura decided to break the silence.<p>

"B-but it was only two weeks ago! How can you be sure?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes, she wasn't quite ready to start a family just yet.

"I can smell it Sakura" Tsume put a hand on her shoulder, her nails dug into her skin, but it felt like she was trying to reassure her. Sakura looked into her eyes, they were black slits like Kibas, they looked cold, but she was comforted by them anyways. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure this'll work out just fine" She embraced her into a hug, and rubbed her back, she could feel that she was tense, most likely because all Inuzukas were so strong, she had probably never dealt with this before. Sakura started to burst out in tears, she just couldn't hold them in any longer. Soon Sakura pulled away, wiping away the few tears she had left, she smiled at Tsume, Sakura didn't think she would act this way after she had disobeyed. It was because Tsume seemed so much like Kiba, and Kiba would never act so sweetly if she had done anything like this to him, if she did, there would definitely be yelling.

"H-how come Kiba didn't tell me this?" She said trying to wipe a few of the fluids coming from her nose.

"He's never been around anyone about to have a child, so he doesn't know what the scents like" Sakura nodded, it somehow made sense to her, but only barely.

"How am I going to tell him.." She looked at the ground, would he even stay once he found out? She felt another tear slip down her cheek, there was no telling what he would do.

"You don't have to tell him quite yet, but once you do, just know, he might not want you to be a ninja anymore" There was something in the tone of her voice that made Sakura worry, something that made her believe it could be true, but Kiba knew how much she wanted to prove herself as a ninja, he would never want to take that away from her, would he? Sakura put her head in her hands, all these questions were confusing her, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, that was the end of it. Though she still doubted herself, he was very protective, so if they had a child together and he decided to stay with her, then what would happen?

"He couldn't stop me, I have to prove I'm not weak, and he knows that" Tsume let out a deep sigh and gave her a small slight smile.

"Well I hope you can, that boy never changes his mind unless you have a real good reason" Tsume stood up and took a deep breath. "Good luck, Sakura, I'd suggest you ask for a mission, it might be the last time you ever get to go on one" Sakura watched as the strong Inuzuka left the room, she was right, if she wanted a mission she'd have to ask Tsunade for one now, if she kept working with Kiba she could blurt out the truth at any moment, and to be honest she didn't want to see him just yet, especially after what happened with him and Akamaru. She groaned and fell back onto the bed, she squirmed around in the sheets and took a deep breath, it did sort of smell like Kiba, she had never really tried to sniff him, it didn't really seem all that necessary, or sane for that matter. She yawned and snuggled into the sheets, maybe she could take a small nap, Tsunade wasn't going to the announcement since she already knew, so Sakura didn't have to worry about time, she yawned again and rolled around, wrapping the sheets around her in the process. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded off to sleep.

_*Flashback_

_Sakura nervously paced around the unused kitchen, she hoped she looked good. It was her first date with Kiba, and she didn't know how to go about it, she had spent around three minutes slapping the poor fool, and then he asks her on a date, she didn't even know if he'd show up, maybe he was just playing a cruel joke, since he knew the only other guy who asked her on dates was Naruto and sometimes Lee. She walked over to a small mirror she kept hanging over one of the counters. She was wearing a black skirt that fit ever so tightly on her hips, and a loose fitting sweater, it looked like Hinatas but the one Sakura was wearing was pink. Her hair was simply hanging down, there was nothing in it, no ribbon, no nothing, instead she had tucked it behind her ears, she was a little bit embarrassed because of her forehead, but Kiba never teased her about it, so hopefully, he wouldn't mind. She tried to calm herself down, it wasn't everyday someone as charming as Kiba asked her for a date, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She took one last look in the mirror to check for any flaws she might have that could embarrass her later on._

"_Pinkie!" She heard the door open "Don't tell me she just said yes as a joke…" She heard a low whine, and it definitely didn't come from Kiba, "He brought his dog on a date" She thought to herself as she rushed out of the kitchen. She made an "Ahem" sound and he turned to face her giving her his one-of-a-kind smile, she smiled back and then she looked down to see, surely enough, Akamaru._

"_Okay so he did bring his dog, that isn't weird at all" She mumbled to herself._

"_What?" She looked back up at him and blushed, she didn't mean to say that out loud._

"_Oh, nothing" He just nodded, probably not really caring._

"_Ready to go?" He asked calmly, he didn't seem nervous about this at all, but that wasn't surprising since he wasn't just known around the village for his success with his missions. He held out his hand, she stood there for a moment baffled at what he was doing, but then realized he was waiting for her to grab it. She quickly gripped it and he pulled her close and they both headed out the door. "Smooth move pinkie, I thought I might have to wait forever for you to grab it" Her face reddened and she stared at her feet as they walked to wherever they were going. Akamaru playfully nudged her leg, if it wasn't for Kiba she probably would've fell over due to the weight and size of the dog. "If this date works out then I'll have to deal with this daily" She thought to herself, a smile crept across her lips, "maybe it wouldn't be so bad" She thought as she petted the giant dog, he was up to her skirt almost so it wasn't hard to do with Kibas protective arm around her waist, which was almost choking her to death._

"_Kiba, maybe you could loosen your grip a bit" Instead he stopped and tightened it. He smiled at her, showing his canine teeth. She started to move around, trying to make him let go, she pushed against him and then moved away, trying to gain enough speed to get away. She kept trying but all she heard was his laughter, "Shut up Kiba!" She kept trying to push away, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind when she thought of "date"._

"_You aren't going to get away, you should stop trying, but, you know, it __**is**__ making you look cute" He used his other hand and stroked her hair. "I love being in control" He said almost sounding like a low growl as he pulled her closer, stopping her from moving again._

"_Kiba!" She started to move her hips around, hoping maybe he would loosen his grip only a bit. She heard a slight moan and she looked back at him to see he was blushing with his eyes closed. She questioned his actions for a moment then felt something rub against her ass, he was hard! "Pervert!" She swatted at him. He let go and started to laugh "Worst date ever" She thought to herself as she watched the dog nin practically fall over, if it wasn't for the huge dog by his side, he probably would have._

"_I knew you'd just take this as a joke! You just like teasing me, this wasn't a real date!" She kick the part in between his legs and he fell over, curling into a ball with his hands on his "boys" or whatever he called them._

"_Argh! Hurts more when its hard!" Akamaru started to whine, he laid down beside his master, probably knowing that there was nothing he could actually do to help him._

"_I Should have known, no guy would actually be crazy enough to ask out a girl who had spent two minutes hitting him!" Tears started to form in her eyes, people had done cruel things to her in the past, but when she got strong and started to train under lady Tsunade no one dared to do anything, almost every male in Konoha feared her._

"_Sakura! Stop Sakura!"_

_Flashback End*_

"Ow! Sakura stop! Ow!" She opened her eyes to see Kiba with a pained look on his face. Her eyes lowered down to her hands to see that her nails were digging into his arm, it almost looked like they were drawing blood. She stared at it for a moment then realized she was supposed to let go, she sat up and examined his arm, she _did_ draw blood. She felt a small stab at her heart, she didn't even know why, but it started to feel like it was becoming a small black hole.

"Kiba! I-I'm so sorry!" She pulled him close to her and embraced him into a hug, _"stupid feelings"_ she thought as she felt herself go weak.

"Sakura, ma told me at the announcement that your sick" He moved away from her to look her in the eyes, "You should be lying down" He frowned and forced her to lie back down on his bed. Sakura looked up at him, she wanted to fight back, to slap him and say he couldn't tell her what to do, but she couldn't, her heart felt like it was in a slump, but yet, while he was staring at her, she felt warm all over. "I told Neji and Hinata that you can't help with the wedding anymore" He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek "I hope you'll get better soon, the smell…it's really bothering me." He laid down beside her "It's like, somebody else is with you, and close… To close!" He took her hand in his. "B-but, it's so strong… It's hurting me Sakura" He snapped at her. She felt a shock go through her body, she didn't like it when he yelled.

"W-well it'll make sense soon" She could feel him tense.

"I…I think it already does…" He stared at her, he looked hurt, she didn't want him to be hurt. Thoughts raced through her mind, millions at once, but the one that stuck out the most was, he didn't want to be a father, all of a sudden she couldn't breath, this couldn't happen, she didn't want to be without him.

(Another)_ *Flashback Begin_

"_What would you think if we ever had a child" Sakura said, with a smile on her face as they walked around the town. She had been wondering about it for awhile, they had been together for so long and they had never had this "conversation". He looked over to her with a bewildered look on his face. She scoffed, "men" She thought to herself, he always wanted to avoid the serious conversations, usually it'd just make her mad and beat him up until somebody pulled her off of him, but, this was barely a serious conversation anyways._

"_Well, that's something to talk about __**if**__ we ever got married" She glared at him, he was like this every time she came back from a mission, once he had actually yelled at Tsunade trying to convince her to either let him come with her on the missions or to just stop giving them to her. He of course didn't tell her, but Tsunade had blurted it out when she was going a little overboard with her sake._

"_You always act like this" She mumbled, she looked away, but she could still feel his hostile gaze. It wasn't that she liked to fight with him, in fact they almost never fought, it was only when she cam back from missions, not any time else, not when he comes back, not even the one time he came back and was sent to the hospital for immediate care. That day was the worst day of her life, she had to take care of him, since he wouldn't let anybody near him, he would use the strength he had and knock them all away, but he wouldn't hit her, though he screamed for her to go away. All it did was make her want to use all of her chakra to save him, she could, and she tried, she remembered him calming down and watching her, he told her he was fine, but something made her keep trying. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of that memory, it was selfish, he told her, after that he didn't speak to her for days, she would pass him in the streets, and she would try to look at him discreetly, but he would always be on Akamaru, so she would have to look up, but he never looked down._

"_Sakura?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't feel the hostility anymore, she turned to face him, tears still blocking her vision. "Don't cry" He pulled her close "Don't cry" He said as he buried his face into her hair. She sniffled and pushed him away._

"_Your always like this, why wouldn't I cry?" She gather all of her might and punched him square across the jaw, he fell to the ground with a whimper._

_*Flashback End_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!… Why?…Because…When Chuck Norris runs with scissors, other people get hurt. So ha!<strong>

**Yawn, I know that this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I've been sooo lazy, so this is what happens, you get more cliffhangers! Hey who knows what Sakuras condition is?...Because if you don't...Just no...Just no okay.**

**Also, I do know Tsumes OOC  
><strong>


	7. Men

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**This chapters dedicated to strawberry030 I know you didn't ask... But lets face it...Your usernames awesome, I love strawberries! And the number 3! So lotsa drama just for you!**

* * *

><p>They both sat up.<p>

"S-Sakura, how could this happen…?" Tears where forming in his eyes, this couldn't be happening, **it couldn't**!

"Kiba, I'm so sorry!" She tried to hug him but he just pulled away, he didn't want her to touch him, he didn't want her to even be here! She was just…She was just! She was just a whore! He jumped up off of the bed, growling at her, and showing his teeth. He should of known this would happen, the signs with Akamaru should have been enough! A pain arose in his chest, Akamaru…The last thing Kiba had said to him before coming over here…Was…Was.

_*Flashback_

_Kiba looked down on the oversized dog nin and former best friend, he didn't know how this could of happened, they were so close, they were…Like brothers, but Sakura… She meant the world to him, and Akamaru was trying to take her away. Tears threatened to slip down his cheeks but he held them back, a ninja must never show emotion. _

"_Akamaru, from now, 'till you die, you are to stay away from me, from Sakura, from my family" The dog only stared at him, rage and jealousy were the only things he could see in his former friends eyes. "If you come near us, not only will I hurt you, but I'll kill you too." Kiba winced at his own words, that was something he never thought he'd say to Akamaru, he never thought he would have to, but Akamaru was a threat, to him and Sakura, and to anybody else who might come along the way. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry" he whispered, he turned around, letting all the tears go, he tried to be strong, but it wasn't possible, not when it was something like this._

"_When you die, you can blame me." Kiba froze, Akamaru…His voice, it sounded so sinister, something he hadn't ever heard from him before. Kiba was starting to shake, he could feel the colour draining from his face, there was some sort of evil aura, coming right from Akamaru._

"_Sakura will never love you, just like I never loved you, you were nothing more than a dog to me"_ _with that Kiba left, they had said they'd work together 'till the wedding, but after that, they went their separate ways. Kiba closed his eyes as walking away. 'It was the right choice' he repeated over and over in his head, he would go to see Sakura, he would tell her, just so Akamaru couldn't go near her, just so she could be safe._

_*Flashback End_

The words echoed in his head, not only would Sakura never love Akamaru, but she'd never love anyone but that damned Uchiha bastard. She was just a free ride, anybody could have her, and he had been so stupid! Thinking that she would love him, he was an idiot. She destroyed his friendship between him and Akamaru, Akamaru…_ 'He must hate me now…' _Rage filled his heart, she planned this didn't she? Didn't she!

"K-Kiba?" She was staring at him with those beautiful green eyes, she had a look of innocence, and a look of fear, for a moment he forgot why he was angry, he forgot everything and just wanted to hug her, he just felt like he needed to keep her safe. He stared into her eyes and moved close to her, he was about to hug her, but then his anger spurred again, remembering all she did, all the things she destroyed in his life!

"Sakura" He tried to hide a look of disgust "I lost my brother, just to keep you" He took a step back "And you… You! You- Your cheating on me!" She had a look of shock on her face, and he could see her bottom lip quivering.

"I would never…" She said, her voice shaky and almost sounding like a whisper, "Kiba I wou-" He cut her off

"I don't wanna hear it! Get out of my house! Get out and leave Hana and ma alone!" He pointed to his bedroom door. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, she walked past him slowly, not looking up, only staring at the ground. As she walked by all he wanted to do was hug her, was to kiss her, and to tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry. But the held his ground, he couldn't love someone that would never love him back. Even after she left he still just stood there, he hated himself, he wanted to die, everything he ever lived for was gone. His brother…His girl…The girl he was going to ask to marry, he was going to ask her at Neji and Hinatas wedding…

He sat down on his bed, placing his head in his palms, he started to cry softly, what did he have? Ma and Hana of course…But that was it, he would never have another brother, and he would never love anyone but Sakura… He closed his eyes and started to cry hysterically, it seemed so odd, for him to cry, he was Kiba Inuzuka, desired by almost every female (in his mind that is) but the one he truly wanted, he was strong, he was brave, but he was going to die alone. He no longer had Akamaru, he no longer had his brother, his best friend, all because, just like Kiba, he was in love as well… They shared everything, but in Kibas mind **he **could only have Sakura.

"It wouldn't have been any different if we shared…" He mumbled to himself, besides who knows if Sakura would even want both of them… She always seemed like she was disgusted by perverted ideas…Which she might of developed that reaction because of Naruto, the kid was like, seriously sick okay! Still millions and millions of thoughts raced in his head, exactly who was she with anyways… He hadn't recognized the scent, so it couldn't of been Narutos, Kakashi…Well that was just plain wrong, Lee… Bushy brows? Seriously! Not an aphrodisiac. The one person that it could be, would have to be Sasuke….He had never really talked to him, and a scent can change over time, so in terms, he never had a good whiff of him anyway. "That's it!" Sasuke…That would be the only reasonable explanation, He was a ninja, so the scent of him always being around, he could just hide! One thought struck him though, why the hell was he so happy it was Sasuke? He basically hated the bastard for leaving Sakura…He would never leave Sakura…He just left Sakura…He fell back onto the bed.

"This is to damn confusing!" He took a deep breath closing his eyes, he had also forgotten Hana and ma were home…They probably thought he was crazy by now…(Or masturbating).

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, sorry just couldn't resist, but this goes real well, makes it believable, because lets face it, as men, you don't always get it right the 80th time, and thats like Kiba, so you don't like it...I'm sorry.<strong>

**Read and Review! Or just read...Don't just review...That'd be weird.**

**(I bet you prayed it was on hiatus, kekeke)  
><strong>


	8. Is this Animal Cruelty?

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**I am really sorry about not posting for awhile, got another virus, so I had to use mac, turns out mac doesn't seem to be compatible with FanFiction, or my mac anyway.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat alone on the floor in her apartment wearing her comfort P'J's that Kiba has given her, she had just finished crying her eyes out, but it felt like more tears were on the way.<p>

"I guess he didn't want a baby after all..." She mumbled to herself while trying to find another tissue. All the ones around her were either to disgusting to touch, or drenched already. "Ugh!" She slammed her fist down onto the floor, making a few of them jump, she was angry, she was lonely, and she was scared, how could she provide for a child if she couldn't work once it was born? It was confusing, all of it, every part of it, the fact that she was somewhat happy confused her the most, she was happy, as crazy as it sounds, she was happy, because somewhere inside she knew Kiba didn't feel obligated to marry her, or do anything just because she was pregnant.

She closed her eyes and sat silently for a few moments, 'it's okay, it's okay' She kept repeating in her head.

"You don't need him" She tried to say, but nothing would come out, she did need him, she loved him. "Oh Kiba..." Tears once again started to form in her eyes, she tried to hold them back but it was no use, they rolled down her cheeks, one after the other. "K-Kiba! W-why? -hic-"

Knock Knock

"Uh-Uh Uwah?" She wiped her tears with her arm, and got up. "Oh, no it's probably one of the neighbors, -hic-" She scurried to the door, 'please don't be here to complain' she thought standing in front of the door.

Knock Knock

"Y-yeah." She said while opening the door. She was shocked to find Kiba standing in front of her. His hair was messed, his eyes looked wild and his clothes looked frayed. "Kiba?" She said her voice almost a whisper.

"Mmm..." He mumbled, staring at her. She could feel her whole body start to shake rapidly, questions raced through her mind, 'why is he here?', was the biggest of them all. He took a step inside closing the door behind him and scanned the room with his eyes.

"Ki-" She was cut off by his lips slamming onto hers, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and stopping her from getting away. One of his hands slid under her shirt and under her bra. "S-s-stop!" She tried to push him away, but all she got was an annoyed growl, and pushed down to the floor. She hit the ground with a 'thud' and she whimpered quietly, she looked up to see he was undoing his belt. His pants dropped to the ground showing he was wearing any underwear, and also revealing his boner.

He grabbed her hair and forced her to suck it, he moved her head back and forth, and let go when she started to do it herself. Though as she did more and more tears kept coming out of her, she didn't want to do this. But she wanted Kiba to stay with her, so she did anyway. One of Kiba's hands started to play with his balls while watched Sakura suck. His other hand kept brushing her hair any time it would cover her face.

Soon he started to thrust into her mouth, it was slow at first but then got faster and faster, to the point she couldn't bob her head back and forth without the fear it might choke her. Suddenly there was a grunt and the thrusting stopped, semen spilled into her mouth, she tried to take her mouth off him, but he kept her there, giving her no other choice but to swallow it. As it went down her throat she felt like puking, it tasted horrible, it tasted stale and it felt like it was sticking on her throat.

When all of it was gone she looked up at Kiba, he was looking right at her, he was breathing heavily, and a smile was on his lips.

"Kiba?" She looked into his eyes trying to find any hint about what he was thinking, but there was none, only black slits. Pantless and calm he picked Sakura up and carried her into the bedroom, she didn't resist him though, she simply stared up at him, Kiba's emotions had always changed so fast, but it was usally to anger, so why was he calm when earlier he was so diffrernt?

He place her down on the bed and got ontop of her, pulling her pants and panties off.

"Kiba..." This felt so odd, sure he was nice sometimes, but she wouldn't expect him to act like this after shoving her to the floor. He positioned himself so his dick was already touching her slit, with one thrust he was inside, she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. He made a low growling noise, but was gentle none the less. Unlike before he moved slowly, still giving so much pleasure to Sakura.

"Uhh.." Kiba moaned, their hips were starting to get into a rythm allowing them to go fast and slow. His head lowered to her shirt, he rolled up the shirt enough to expose her bra. She arched her back for him to be able to unhook it, which he did without hesitation, once her breasts were exposed he sucked and pinched her nipples to his liking.

"Ngha! Kiba!" Her nails dug deeper into his back as her juices spilled all over his dick. Seconds after she felt him reach his release and spill his cum inside of her. As he pulled she saw how much he had cum, it was like he hadn't done it in years, but looking at it she saw something else, blood. "Uwah?" Kiba looked up at her and frowned. "Kiba, I'm bleeding!" He looked down and shot up off of the bed, he ran out of the room and appeared seconds later with his pants. He helped her pull up her pants and then picked her up and sprinted out of the apartment, towards the Hokages office. Once they were inside he put her down and opened the door to her office.

"Kiba! What!" Tsunade bellowed, even though Sakura was outside of the office she could still feel the ground shake.

"Sakura? What are you doing here..." That was Kiba's voice... Sakura turned around to see him.

"But weren't you just..." Kiba tilted his head to the side.

"I was just?" He raised an eyebrow. Just then Tsunade came out of her office with Kiba? The two Kiba's stared at each other for a moment, then one yelled:

"Akamaru what the hell!" The one behind her said while pushing her aside.

"But...That's Kiba...I was with Akamaru..." Sakura said trying to figure this out for herself. and then in one second a cloud of smoke appeared engulfing the other Kiba, and disappearing as quickly as it came, there wasn't a Kiba anymore, there was an Akamaru! And just like that she fainted. The last words she heard were Kiba's.

"Sakura!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I know what your thinking, but, your wrong. Actually I don't think I've seen much Naruto fanfics with my super secret ending, so when you see it! You'll probably say it can't happen, and then steal it when you find out your wrong.<strong>

**Also, next chapter will be longer, but you know, cliffhangers, hehe**


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, haven't we covered this already?**

**So, for anyone who didn't understand the last chapter, what happens when you bleed while you pregnant?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiba sat on the floor beside the sleeping Sakura, it had been two hours since they had taken her to the hospital, and they took her as soon as she fainted, from the big shocker of Akamaru pretending to be him, again. He still didn't know all the details about what had happened exactly, but, it couldn't be good., especially if she fainted.<p>

"Mmm...Ngh" He looked over at the sleeping woman on the bed, hopefully she would wake up soon, he was still angry as hell at her of course, and the fact that nobody would tell him anything just made him pissed! Even Tsunade wouldn't tell him squat, and when he got there she was drunk off her ass.

"Kiba?" He reluctantly looked away to see his old sensei staring at him. "Kiba, you should get some sleep, they'll tell you if she wakes up." She said.

"**If** she wakes up? She isn't dying you know!" He snapped at her. She gave him a look of sympathy and sighed. She stood there for a few moments, they were both silent until she said: "You must really love her to give up Akamaru."

"So you heard, huh?" He scoffed and she gave a light chuckle.

"Who hasn't heard, it isn't often a Inuzuka leaves his companion." Kiba shook his head, he was confused about that himself.

"Kurenei, I know your trying to cheer me up, but I'd rather just be alone right now." She nodded and gave him a quick smile, before turning away.

'_Maybe that was a bit rude' _ he thought, but the last thing he needed was the worry Kurenei planted in his head, she acted like Sakura was going to die! Kiba shook his head and turned back towards Sakura, did everyone except him know what was going on? Was there some big secret he wasn't supposed to know? Did people not know he had figured out she was cheating on him? And who she was doing it with...

Ignoring those thoughts he took her hand in his, it looked so small, so delicate... You would never guess she could kill you with one punch.

"Heh, Sakura do you remember the last time you were here?" He move a strand of hair that was on her face behind her ear. "It was when Naruto fell into one of the traps, and you almost drained all of your chakra trying to save him?" He took a small breath and tried to calm himself, crying wouldn't wake her up, and it wouldn't impress her if she did wake up while he was crying. "You woke up and fell out of the bed, because I was rubbing you somewhere you..." He chuckled. "Obviously didn't like."

"Nyah..." He looked up at unconscious Sakura, or the blushing unconscious Sakura, maybe it actually got through to her. He sniffled and smiled, maybe this meant she would wake up soon, or it could just mean she was thinking about something perverted, either way it had to be a good sign, right?

"Kiba, you should go now." A cold voice said from behind him. He turned his head to see who it was., and surprise, surprise, it was one of those nurses who hated him and Akamaru.

"Later." He replied giving her a quick wink to piss her off. And evidently it did.

"It wasn't a suggestion, we don't need our patients getting fleas, so naturally we don't let anything in low enough to have fleas." She said with a smirk.

"Then why are you here?" He snapped, this chick was not about him to make him leave Sakura's side, nobody was!

"Ugh!" She yelled before turning and stomping away, all while Kiba was laughing like a maniac.

"Mmmgh shut up..." His laughter died when he heard those words, he looked over at Sakura, whose eyes were half open, half closed and grinned. Even barely awake she was still moody.

"Hey pinky, you feeling okay?" He poked her forehead, making her scowl.

"Mnaa!" She swatted at him and closed her eyes.

"Kiba! Don't bug her!" He rolled his eyes when he heard that drunken voice. _'One leaves, another one appears.' _He turned around to see a wobbling Tsunade outside the door.

"Still drunk?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't screw with me right now!" She pointed her finger at him, almost causing her to lose balance. "Now get outta here!" She grabbed onto the wall beside her to support herself.

"No." He said bluntly and to the point.

"Haha...I thought you might say that." She said with a smile, and then behind her appeared, his mother?

"Ma!" Tsume was glaring at him, rage in her eyes, but he didn't understand why, though he knew messing with his mother could only lead to trouble.

"We need to talk." He shook his head without hesitation, he wasn't leaving until Sakura was fully awake, or until someone told him what the hell was going on! "Kiba, now!" She started to growl at him.

"I said no!" He got up and pushed the two ladies away from the door and shut it, leaving them outside.

"Kiba!" The two woman screeched, almost shaking the ground beneath him. The door opened revealing a very pissed off Tsume, _'that might have gone better if I could lock it' _he thought, suddenly regretting his idea. The angry woman grabbed his ear and started to pull on it so hard he felt like it was going to rip off. She dragged him away from the room with Sakura, past Tsunade and other smiling nurses 'till they were outside.

She let go and pushed him to the ground, she looked like she would attack if he ran so he stayed put.

"Kiba..." She said, her fists shaking. "Do you smell anything different about Sakura." He stared at her for a moment, she noticed it too? She must know about what Sakura had- is doing with that Sasuke creep.

"You know too?" A small, faint smile curved across her lips. "Of course I do, I just thought you didn't, after you kicked Sakura out I-" He cut her off.

"You what? What did you want me to do!" He screamed, causing some passerby's to look at them oddly.

"You could have talked to her, about it," She paused. "And don't say you don't care about her! Considering you wouldn't leave her side until I dragged you out." He only looked at her, sure he cared about Sakura, he loved her, but she was cheating on him, and she tore him and Akamaru apart. Of course that was partly Akamaru's fault too, you do not mess with an Inuzuka's girl, companion or not.

"She doesn't want to be with me..." He mumbled.

"Of course she does! You just have to remind her that she's yours now." She said, and somehow shocked Kiba, a few weeks ago his mother would have just told him to forget about her, that she was weak anyway, but that had changed...

"I will..." He would prove that she was his, he would kill that Sasuke bastard and anyone who got in his way! Now he just had to find him.

Kiba searched around Tsunades desk, rummaging around the empty bottles of sake, honestly that woman had problems. _'This is going to take forever!'_ they weren't even organized, all just put into random places, after so long he had felt like slamming his head down on the desk and just giving up. But, finally he found what he was looking for, Sasuke's file.

_Uchiha, Sasuke _, Kiba skimmed over the file skipping the non-important things, he didn't want to read anything about that crybaby and his clan.

"Last seen three years ago? Presumed dead!" He ripped up the paper, were these people stupid! He obviously wasn't dead if he was screwing Kiba's girlfriend. He sat down on the chair and scratched his head, this was absolutely no help. How could they even say he was dead, did they just give up looking for him?

Ignoring that, he looked for his file. He had already found it and put it aside in case he felt like reading it. Not like he had to, he already knew he was awesome.

Picking it up he opened it and looked inside.

_Inuzuka, Kiba_.

"Anger issues! Doesn't listen to orders!" He bellowed, it was a good thing it was late at night or else he would have been caught by now. _'If they said this about me, what'd they say about Sakura.'_ He got up and rummaged through the desk again, thoughts racing through his mind, he would kill Tsunade if he said anything that rude about her.

"Ugh! Ino, Chouji, Naruto" Where the hell was Sakuras, he got to the last one, but it wasn't Sakura's, grabbing the pile of files he had stacked up looking for hers he shoved them all back into the desk. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over at a bunch of sake bottles on another table. And underneath all of those sake bottles was a file.

"Dammit!" He walked over to it and grabbed the file making a few of the bottles fall to the ground and shatter.

_Haruno, Sakura_

"Condition?" What kind of condition could Sakura have, she was perfectly healthy.

_Click_

Just then a light turned on, blinding him for a moment.

"Kiba!" A hand snatched Sakura's file away before he had a chance to read the condition. He spinned around to come face to face with Tsunade. "Why are you in my office?" She said, she had looked like she had sobered up at least, maybe she'd be reasonable, a fair punishment perhaps?

"I was looking for you." He nervously chuckled scratching his head. A smile curved across her lips.

"Nice try." Her expression turned into a scowl. "Now, **get out**!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Once again Kiba's misunderstood, I wonder if this will ever have a happy ending.<br>**

**Read and Review, or just read, but don't just review, that'd be weird.  
><strong>


	10. Confusion

**Bad Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Thanks for reminding me... Your so mean!**

**So this story is almost done, which sucks! But, imma edit the intro next, because I know it sucks.**

**I hope you guys/gals like this chapter! I put so much hat- I mean love into it! Yes love, totally not hate, not hate just love~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiba watched the pink haired medic as she walked home, she didn't know he was following her of course, but he had to make sure he could see Sasuke with his own eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried not to inhale to much, even from so far away she smelt so damn good! Smiling he watched her, he didn't understand why she seemed so sad, did Tsunade say something bad? If she did he would hurt her, or he'd try and get his ass kicked, but it's the thought that counts.<p>

He sighed, he wished he could make her happy, but if she truly wanted to be with Sasuke what could he do? He could try and imitate his chicken butt hair, but that wasn't attractive at all.

"Oh Sakura, I could make you so much happier." He didn't mean t say those words out loud, but he did, and he didn't care, he wanted the whole village to know he loved her... Then she'd know she was his.

"What are you doing." A bored voice said behind him and Kiba immediately sighed.

"Shikamaru." Kiba said, not taking his eyes off of Sakura, or her ass, did it always move like that when she walked? It was so hypnotizing.

"Tsunade wants to see you..." Shikamaru said while yawning. _'First she kicks me out, now she wants me back, make up your mind lady.'_ He thought to himself, of course getting drunk so much had to have made her somewhat crazy.

"Later." Kiba mumbled, couldn't he take a hint?

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "She wants to see you now." Kiba rolled his eyes, she was probably just drunk and realizing she had feelings for him, either way he didn't want any part of that.

"Tell her later!" Kiba was about to jump but stopped. He couldn't move? "Great..." He mumbled.

"Stalking is a bad habit." Shikamaru said in his bored tone of voice.

"Yet you stalked Ino for two years." Kiba commented, but it was true, the intelligent nin, was in love with an idiotic nin, he could have only gotten dumber if he went for Naruto. That boy set the standard for retard in the village.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... What the hell?" Kiba looked around at his surroundings, he was in the Hokage office? But he was watching Sakura. "Stupid Shikamaru." He mumbled.<p>

"He's smarter than you." Tsunade said walking in, and shutting the door behind her. Kiba rolled his eyes, she was just moody. "I hope you realize how much stress you've put on Sakura." She crossed her arm. What did everyone know now?

"She did this to herself." He growled, and she gave a fake laugh.

"Are you that stupid?" She snapped. "It takes two to make a baby." He stared up at her in confusion, a baby? A baby! What did that have to do with anything!

"Can we talk when your sober?" Kiba mumbled and tried to walk past her to the door. She put her arm out, stopping him from going any further. She stared at him with a don't-you-dare-fuck-with-me look on her face. But he wanted to go watch Sakura more (like the stalker he was), there was so much more to learn about her, like how her boobs jiggled a little while she walked, how could he not have noticed that before?

"I **am** sober! Now it isn't my fault your too stupid to understand what everyone has been trying to tell you!" She snapped.

"I know what's happened! And I've been trying to deal with it but all of you keep getting in my way!" He growled, heck as they spoke Sakura was probably getting bent over and rammed into by someone who could never satisfy her... Kiba wondered if she ever thought of him while her and Sasuke were together, did she imagine him doing it to her? Or did she think about how much it was hurting him?

"If you know then why have you been acting this way! You should know it isn't healthy for her!" Tsunade spat back, one thing Kiba Inuzuka would never learn, is not to mess with strong woman, because they would break him. Just like what Sakura was doing with his heart whenever she was with Sasuke, luckily all the other strong woman were either ugly or his mother, so he could hurt the rest, but not Sakura, never Sakura, never again on purpose.

"Because I don't know what else to do." He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, he really hope that she wouldn't see this as a chance to give him dating advice.

"Well figure it out." She walked past her and picked up a sake bottle from the ground. "What are you still doing here!" She yelled, making his hair spike up more than it already was. He quickly scurried out of her office, she was definitely crazy, no doubt about it. As he walked the streets he ran into just the person he needed to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I finally updated, you better be happy Q_Q. And if your not, I'm sorry! But I'm stupid okay! I know that this chapter sucks okay, I was just... Wait all my chapters suck... Nevermind hehe.<br>**

**Read and review! Or read and don't review, but don't just reveiw, that'd be weird...**


End file.
